Yuki's ET Futuristic Lover
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: She was bored but then she'd put on her favorite song, Read and find out more plz XD  YamixOC


**Hmm I just have to say it's so cute XD LOL**

**Pairings: YamixYuki**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh and oh yea I don't own this song too XD**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's E.T (Futuristic Lover)<strong>

**Yuki was so bored so very bored that she'd fall alsleep in class as she'd fall alsleep she'd then fell out of her seat and land on the floor and everyone in her class stared at her and was like oh snap and gets up quickly.**

**"Ms. Yuki is my class that boring to you?" asked the Sensei.**

**"Oh no Sensei" Yuki said a little white lie to her sensei.**

**"Oh okay then will back to your seat please" said the Sensei.**

**"Ok" Yuki said and went back to her seat.**

**Yami saw the whole thing and smile all slightly and went back to his work too, time went by fast as it was free or lunch period Yami didn't feel like eating with his friend today so he went for a walk aroung the school grounds. Suddenly Yami heard a beautiful voice coming from some room in he's school so Yami went to and to he's surprise it was Yuki she was singing her favorite song as for Yami he'd watch her from the shadow's as Yuki keep on singing.**

E.T. (Futuristic Lover)

By: Katy Perry

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

**Yuki was now dancing to song now.**

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

**Yami was watching her and he was like wow she is good.**

They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

**As Yuki was singing those lines she was pointing to known person.**

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

**As Yami heard those lyrics to the song he was like wow it was like this song was made just for him.**

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

**As Yuki sang those lyrics she'd touch her lips and then blow kisses to the empty air and then dance again.**

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

**Yami watched as Yuki wrapped her arms around herself as if her arms where someone else as she's sang those lyrics.**

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

**Yuki was dancing and singing but then once she'd sang those lyrics to the song she'd picture Yami.**

You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

**As Yami heard those lyrics he then picture himself and Yuki as she'd sang those words.**

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

**Dancing and singing Yuki was still thinking about Yami as she'd sang those words and somehow it made her blush.**

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

**Yami heard those words that Yuki sang and he picture her and him kissing and that made Yami blush.**

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

**Yuki blush yet again as she'd picture Yami taking her as she'd sang those words.**

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

**Yami keeps on watching her song and dance.**

There is this transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star

**Yuki sang those words and in her heart Yami was her lucky star.**

I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all, all

**Yami heard Yuki sang those words and he know she'd would rick it all and so would he.**

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

**Yuki keeps on singing and dancing to the music.**

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

**Yami keeps on watching her sing and dance to the song.**

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

The song ended

**As the song ended Yuki then turns around and spots Yami by the open door to the music room and she'd blush big time bacause Yami heard her singing and dancing but Yami on the other hand was smiling and was on walking over to her.**

**"You sang beatifully" Yami said was a sweet smile.**

**"Really? Thanks Yami-kun" Yuki said with a cute blush.**

**"And your dancing wow it was so moving" Yami said.**

**"Uhh.. umm thanks Yami-kun" Yuki said as she'd was still blushing.**

**" I mean it it was so good Yuki-chan" Yami said as he'd went hugged her.**

**"Yami-kun thanks" Yuki said with smile but still blushing.**

**After that Yami went and kiss her and Yuki blushed once again but then she'd didn't care she was with her Yami-kun as they both left the room and then went to go get something to eat and her day wasn't boring no more.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww I just love that song XD<strong>

**Aww Yami and Yuki my OC belong together lol XD**

**OKay plz comment and review but that's if you want to so bye bye until next time.**


End file.
